Realm Twist (Epilogue)
Epilogue is the third and last chapter of Realm Twist written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Stop Nafaria and Scorn, Save the World!". Plot (At Yoshi's Island at Yoshi's house, Yoshi is relaxing on the couch as Birdo and Boshi are cooking up cookies) *Birdo: How the sugar cookies doing? *Boshi: They're mixing great. Now we need a little pinch of salt. *Birdo: No. No need for salt. *Boshi: Fine. We'll make them all sugary. *Birdo: Ah, fresh cookies coming out of the oven. *Yoshi: Hey guys, how the cooking going? *Boshi: We're getting ready to bake them. *Birdo: This is going to be great. *Yoshi: I love the smell of cookies. *Mario: *arrive from teleporting* Hola. *Yoshi: Ah! *Birdo: Mario? *Boshi: How did you get in here? *Yoshi: Is that a new phone? *Mario: It's somebody's. I borrow it from someone to warp to another world. Come on, another universe is in danger. *Yoshi: Fine. *Boshi: Wait, the cookies. *Birdo: Put it in the oven. *Boshi: Fine. *put the cookie in the oven* They will be fresh and baked. *Mario: Hurry up. *Boshi: Fine. *Mario: Let's a go. *teleport with the EPF phone with Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi* (Back at Zumwhere, Spyro, Bambadee and Alex are still fighting Scorn) *Scorn: You can't defeat me! *Spyro: Fire blast! *fire blast at Scorn* *Scorn: *roar* Not again! *Spyro: Nice try sore loser. *Alex: You will be cut off to the hole. *Scorn: Curse you. You'll going to pay for this. *Mario: *arrive with Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi from teleporting* Heads up! *Scorn: You again?! With more friends? *Mario: Yep. They're here to teach you a lesson. *Boshi: You will go down the- Whoa, what is that thing? *Yoshi: It's a deformed dragon. *Birdo: A deformed dragon? Just the neck and wings? *Yoshi: Yeah. *Scorn: You dinosaur-making fun people! I will burn you all for this. *Mario: Oh shoot. *Yoshi: We gotta move back! *Scorn: *shoot a big fireball at the gang* *Boshi: *move the gang back from the fireball hitting them* *Scorn: Darn it! I miss! *Bambadee: *shoot fireballs at Scorn* *Scorn: *roar* *Bambadee: We got them. *Dot: Ready for action. *Yoshi: You saved us Boshi. *Boshi: Yes. There is only one way to stop this big-long dragon. *Birdo: Something must be merging within the worlds. *Mario: There's nothing wrong with the worlds right now. *Birdo: I get it. *Alex: *claw against Scorn* *Scorn: Ahhhhhh! You rat! *Alex: I am not a rat, i'm a tiger. *Spyro: *fire blast on Scorn* *Scorn: Ow! What was that for? *Spyro: You won't get away with this. *Boshi: We gotta do something. *Yoshi: We need to stop the dragon. *Boshi: We'll stop the dragon in no time. *Birdo: Fine a way to freeze time and get the lasers going. *Boshi: I know they have lasers in here. This would help Scorn get the hell out of this world. I think i got it. *freeze the time in slo-mo, put on his headphones with "Voyage, voyage" by Desireless playing and running to the city* (Boshi found four statues of Zums that have laser wands with them. He tried to hack into the statue's code and make the first one on with the laser reaching to Scorn. He then went to the other statues by moving the zums of the way and hack into the code to turn on the lasers. He also did the last two by moving the other zums out of his way and hacked the code to turn the last two laser wands on for the statues. The lasers hit on Scorn as the time resume with the lasers hitting on Scorn.) *Scorn: Ahhhhhhhh! Not the lasers! *Boshi: Ah ha, i got it! *Scorn: You fast blue dinosaur! *Yoshi: Birdo, now. *Birdo: *shoot an egg bomb at Scorn* *Scorn: You shoot an egg at me?! *Birdo: Yes. You deserve it. *Scorn: You fools! You're all being burned! *flame at the dinosaurs* *Boshi: *dash the group away from Scorn's fire breath* *Scorn: Darn it. *Boshi: Ha ha! You can't win! *Scorn: You monsters! *Bambadee: Hey Scorn, take this! *ice punch on Scorn* *Scorn: Not the cold! *Bambadee: You deserve it. *Scorn: I hate cold seasons! *Dot: Here you go! *throw gadget bombs at Scorn* *Scorn: Ooh, that tickles. *Mario: *fire blast on Scorn* Hyaaaaaaaaa!!!! *Scorn: No! Not the fire. *Nafaria: You drats! You won't get away with this. (Back at the Magic Crafters) *Tomas: Is the pizza about done? *Gavin: Yes. It's ready. *open the oven and take the pizza out* *Cosmos: Ah, it smells good. *Lucas: It's time to eat some lunch. *Gavin: Pizza is finally cooked. *Cedric: Guys, the portal is turning red and there's a problem with the other world where your friends are. *Tomas: The heroes are in danger. We must change the portal to where the heroes are. Come on. *Ajax: Big trouble coming up. (Back at Zumwhere, Mario and Spyro shoot fireballs at Scorn) *Scorn: Ouch! You can't get away with this. Fools! *Spyro: There is no need to call us fools. *Scorn: You better taste my toast or i'll roast you. (A bunch of cloud blocks make a portal) *Mario: Huh? *Bambadee: Another portal already? *Tomas: *arrive* Stop it right now! *use his staff to blast at Scorn* *Scorn: No! Idiot! *Gavin: *arrive* Nothing beats than a coffee machine! *spill the whole coffee at Scorn* *Scorn: No! My face. *Sparx: Guys. *Tomas: We finally made it. We were worried about you. *Sparky: Wow, more dragons? *Stoogles: They look cooler than a warrior from the ancient times. *Bambadee: Hey guys, the big dragon is gonna burn us all. *Tomas: We rather flame the fool. *use his staff to flame at Scorn* *Scorn: *roar! *Nafaria: No! My dragon friend won't get away with this! *Zoom: Hey Nafaria, take this! *throw a cream of SuperMega Toothbuster to Nafaria* *Nafaria: *fall to the forest* Noooooooooo! You'll pay for this! *Zoom: Oh yeah, who's number one now? *Scorn: Ah! The fairy, you little scumbag. *Cosmos: With the power of magic. It is time for you to go down the hole! *use his magic spell to banish Scorn* *Scorn: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! *banish to the hole as the portal closes down* *Spyro: *grab the orb* Jackpot. *Cosmos: This is how a villain get banished from their schemes. *Cedric: And you are correct. *Cosmos: *thumbs up* *Alex: We did it. You guys saved the world once again. *Mario: Glad to help at your service. *Spyro: We finally saved another dimension. *Luigi: That does it. *Sheila: And lots of singing clouds of forests. *Cloud Forest Trees: *singing* Ahhhhhhhh! *Sparx: My eyes, my eyes! *Bambadee: We saved everything and reverse it back to normal. *Tomas: My friends, you finally saved the world. I am really proud of you. *Dot: And you must be. *Tomas: Master Tomas. 12th leader of the Council of Elders and currently the leader of the Dragon Realms. *Salley: That's so cool. *Nibbles: You're the master of the dragons. *Tomas: That's right. I am proud to protect the world from dangerous threats. *Zoom: You dragon elders has finally saved the world. *Bambadee: We all did. *Alex: The people of Adventure Park should know that Scorn is defeated once again. *Bambadee: Alright, now we can party all along. *Boshi: Yeah, play some modern day music. How about a interesting one. *Ajax: Ooh, do that one. *Bambadee: I got all the tunes i can play on my phone. We're about to get started with a musical number. *Sheila: Count me in blue penguin. We're ready to rock and roll. *Bambadee: Freestyle. *play the music* *Sparky: Alright everyone. Ladies and gentleman, these new heroes from the other worlds have saved Webkinz World once again. Now we need to make some music to cheer these guys up with love and care. Who's with me? *Zums: *cheers* *Sparx: *tears* Thank you. *Spyro: We are thankful for everything. *Alex: Okie dokie. Hit it. *Bambadee: Inside a soul, there's a hero to discover There's no way we can't triumph with our struggle I'm just like you, are you tryin'a bring me down? I'm just like you, help me turn this thing around *Alex: I dream at night of a better day You and I in a better place Don't know how but I know that I'll reach it Don't know where but I know that we'll meet it *Spyro: Lift me up, don't hold me down I don't wanna be down, don't bring me down Lift me up, don't hold me down I don't wanna be down, don't bring me down *Sparx: Lift me up to higher ground Not too proud to say I need you now Lift me up, don't hold me down I don't wanna be down, don't bring me down *Zums: *slide all over the place* *Zoom: Woo hoo! *Zafar: Ah, the rainbow slide. *Zeeker: This is so much fun. *Zreth: Yabba yabba doo! *Alex: Don't bring me down. *Sparky: Don't bring me down. *Cosmos: We are meant to be here for one another Don't forget you're my ally, you're my friend I'm just like you, I've got troubles on my own I'm just like you, I am tryin'a make it home *Tomas: I dream at night of a better day You and I in a better place Don't know how but I know that I'll reach it Don't know where but I know that we'll meet it *Nibbles: Lift me up, don't hold me down I don't wanna be down, don't bring me down Lift me up, don't hold me down I don't wanna be down, don't bring me down *Dot: Lift me up to higher ground Not too proud to say I need you now *hold Bambadee* Lift me up, don't hold me down I don't wanna be down, don't bring me down *Everyone: *toss the balls around the land* *Sparky: *hit the ball* Pow! *Salley: Meow! *hit the ball* *Stoogles: *hit the ball with his head* Bong bong bong bong bong. *Sheila: *kick the ball to the clouds* Shine on with 90's vibes. *Cedric: Ooh. It's better in 3D. *Mario: Don't bring me down. *Luigi: Don't bring me down. *Cosmos: *master the elements while singing* Oh oh oh Ah ah ah Yeah yeah yeah yeah Don't bring me down Oh oh oh Ah ah ah Yeah yeah yeah *Tomas: One day or another, we will be back to protect your worlds from evil. Unless Red and his minions strike back. *Bambadee: Who's Red? *Tomas: Never mind. Such a old friend of mine. *Bambadee: Inside a soul, there's a hero to discover There's no way we can't triumph with our struggle I'm just like you, are you tryin'a bring me down? I'm just like you, help me turn this thing around THE END (After the party, the gang are all back on Adventure Park, getting ready to say goodbye to Mario, Spyro and the rest of the gang) *Bambadee: You guys nailed it hard. *Mario: Thanks a lot Bambadee. I hope we can meet again soon. *Spyro: Thank you for getting the orb back to my body. *Alex: You are welcome. *Dot: Do you guys have girlfriends back in your worlds? *Mario: I have Peach. *Luigi: I have- *Sheila: Me! *Luigi: Hey! *Sheila: I still have your Valentine's Day card from last year. *Luigi: Stop it. I have Princess Daisy with the heart of my life. *Yoshi: Birdo is with me. *Boshi: And i have no girlfriend since all the Pink and Purple Yoshis ran away from me. *Dot: Don't worry Boshi, you'll find one soon, just like mine. *hug Bambadee* *Bambadee: I'm pretty sure 100% can be the answer. *Gavin: Just like working at Gembucks. *Alex: Kinzbucks? Or is it Gembucks? *Luigi: Nah, names doesn't matter to me. *Cosmos: Thank you very much my friends. I hope we meet again someday. *Sparky: You are one handsome dragon there. *Cosmos: Oh my. *Spyro: Oh brother. *Tomas: Everything is alright after all. No damage, no monsters and no burned pizza on the loose. *Eldrid: Did you burn the pizza while we were gone? *Ajax: No. I didn't do anything. *Altair: *arrive from the portal with the burned pizza* Hello. I smell something from the oven and i was suppose to give you guys this. Is this yours? *Tomas: Oh no. *Cosmos: The pizza is burned. *Mario: Uh oh. *Sheila: I'm cringing at this like a 5-year old drawing from DeviantArtisan. *Bambadee: The pizza isn't that burned. The cheese part is still here. *Gavin: *grab the pizza* Gosh...................I TOLD YOU I CAN'T COOK! *Everyone: *laughs* *Yoshi: Can i eat the whole pizza. *Birdo: No. *Boshi: I can find a way to get the burned part off. *Birdo: No. It's already burned. The crust is burned off as well. *Boshi: I hate burned crust. No one like the pizza crust anyways. *Eldrid: Not on my watch. *drop a dip of reverse potion on the pizza* *Gavin: *his pizza is reversed to not be that burned* Ah, normal pizza. I can cook after all. *Dot: Can we now eat dinner with you guys? *Gavin: Yes. Let's eat some pizza. *Tomas: Cut it into tiny pieces for everyone. *Gavin: Sure. Not a problem. *Altair: What is it called again? *Bambadee: Pizza! Such an idiot. *Alex: Let's go hang out at the clubhouse for a while. *Sparky: Yeah. You know who is waiting at the tree. *Sparx: I'll be watching like bees. *Altair: Oh god, i need a real vacation after this. THE REAL END Previous: Realm Twist (Chapter 2) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions